


Tell Me What You Know

by Ohorikoen



Category: The West Wing
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Post Administration, Romance, pre-administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohorikoen/pseuds/Ohorikoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, one-shots, dialogue only pieces and any prompts that anyone would like to send my way.  I’ll be adding stories randomly as I find them on my old computers and as they pop into my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing, so sad but true. I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is just a collection of drabbles, one-shots, dialogue only pieces and any prompts that anyone would like to send my way.  I’ll be adding stories randomly as I find them on my old computers and as they pop into my head.
> 
> This dialogue only piece I see taking place somewhere in season 2 or 3 but really it could take place anytime.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

*****

“Tell me what you know.”

“I know that sex is a great cure for the common cold as it helps strengthen a person’s immune system.”

“Hmm, nice to know, but I’m pretty sure that’s not what Leo is looking for at the foreign relations meeting…”

“Sorry, that’s all I’ve got.”

“Donna! I’ve been on the Hill all day, you mean you have nothing?  What have you been doing all day?”

“Oh, you know the usual, looking at shoes online, thinking about world peace.”

“World peace, huh?  Am I going to lose you to the beauty pageant circuit?”

“I think the days of me being eligible to compete in a beauty pageant have long gone by.”

“I don’t know about that, I’m sure you have a great chance at winning the crown for prettiest senior assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff.”

“I’m the only senior assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff.”

“See, your chances are even better than I thought.”

“You’re a mean man and I’m not talking to you anymore.”

“Donna, I need that research.”

“Really? I would have never figured that out, what with the constant badgering since you walked in.”

“Donna, I don’t need your sass, I just need any information you found.”

“Well, maybe if you treated me with the adoration I deserved…”

“Please, Donna, I need you to do what you do and fill those index cards with stats and numbers in the brilliant way that you usually do.”

“Well, I wouldn’t get too excited; my normal level of awesome has turned into a blind fumble of mediocrity.”

“You were serious? You’re not finding anything?”

“Nothing too useful, sorry.”

“Damn it, I can’t go into this meeting with Leo with nothing, he’ll kill me.”

“Well, you know what they say, ‘what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger’.”

“Yeah, well, in my experience what doesn’t kill you can still really really hurt.” 


End file.
